


Five Times John and Elizabeth Shared a Bed

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times John and Elizabeth shared a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times John and Elizabeth Shared a Bed

#1  
John swallowed hard and shifted back in the bed; he'd never been this uncomfortable in his life. Elizabeth was already fast asleep, though he couldn't possibly blame her. The six hour walk from the gate to the village had taken a lot out of her already fragile state of mind. Recovering from an illness, even something as simple as the flu, was the worst time to have to do a lot of walking, followed by a lot of smiling and talking your way into situations. Somewhere along the line, he had missed the part that had talked him into the same bed as her. Then again, he hadn't really been paying attention when the conversation had turned from the pleasantries of "hello" to "what can we do to help you". It was Elizabeth's job to make sure they made a fair trade and kept an ally against the Wraith; it was his job to protect her.

Somehow, that protection had turned into a night's visit to Elizabeth's bedroom. Something he wasn't completely against. Spending the night sitting in her room or even laying on her couch didn't scare him all that much. He could be professional at a distance. It was when he got closer to her that everything became blurred. He clearly remembered the section of the negotiations that had been about food, mostly because as the word left Elizabeth's mouth, Ronon's stomach gave an appreciative growl. It had taken a fair amount of effort not to laugh at the timing. Likewise, he remembered being nudged sharply by Rodney when the conversation in the room had turned from negotiations to romantic interest and Elizabeth had expertly put the talks back on track without answering the minister's question. It must have been sometime after that where things had degraded quickly from John's comfort zone into serious discomfort - and he didn't mean it mentally. His body was being very uncooperative at the moment and nothing his brain attempted was easing the problem.

When they'd walked from the council hall to the small, crooked house on the other side of the village, Elizabeth had stayed close. For some reason he had found her need for his presence just a little unnerving. He'd put the whole thing down to standing in front of a very scary looking building. Leading off to one side with windows that reminded John of old horror movie house fronts, he hadn't been at all surprised when she took another step in his direction. From that point on, though, he couldn't really remember why he was here.

Elizabeth stretched slightly in her sleep, pushing her arms against the wall in front of her and effectively pressing her back to John's chest - and her backside against his already painful discomfort. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping she wasn't about to wake up, or turn over and snuggle close to him. Either way, she'd have a few questions for him. She shifted again, pulling forward this time, closer to the wall and John gently let out the breath he'd been holding.

"What time is it?" she asked. He knew she'd felt it and was thankful she didn't apologise or make some witty remark about sidearms. He glanced at his watch.

"About 3am," he replied. He swallowed again and used his foot to find the edge of the bed, there wasn't much space between his back and the sudden drop that would leave him on his back on the floor.

"Have you had any sleep?" she asked, fighting back a yawn and failing.

"Yeah, woke up a little while ago wondering how I ended up in a bed with you."

"I told you. I had to tell the minister we were married so he'd stop hitting on me. Last thing I wanted was him thinking he could sneak into my room at night." She shuddered at the idea and he instinctively reached out to rub at her arm.

"I can think of worse things to do to keep you safe."

"Go back to sleep, John," she said with a chuckle and curled back up against the wall.

 

#2  
John stepped into his assigned room and paused. Elizabeth sat on the other side of the small bed with her back to him and her t-shirt pressed against her chest. She swore loudly before quickly pulling it on over her head. He was starting to think that someone was screwing with him. Rodney perhaps. He was the sort of man who wouldn't think twice about setting things up so John was as uncomfortable as humanly possible. And considering they were on a ship in space, humanly possible had taken a step outside the norm.

"Why is it, whenever we pick up people from a planet that's about to blow, we end up squashed in like sardines and they get all the good spaces."

"It's called being courteous," Elizabeth said dryly. "The rule's right up there with 'don't interfere with other cultures.'"

"Can I make a suggestion?" John said, dropping his bag down the side of the bed and turning to look at the sofa. "Can we either make these ships bigger, or make sure the stargate is stable in the future? You know, so we don't loose it to the bottom of the ocean or into a lava hole."

"For someone who watched the gate sinking into a lava hole, you couldn't have come up with that idea then?"

Knowing she was glaring at him, John just turned and smiled sweetly. "What would be the fun in that?"

"Careful, John," Elizabeth started, slipping into the bed and getting comfortable. "I might start thinking you plan these events so you can get into bed with me." He was thankful that sentence was out before the door opened and Ronon and Teyla came in carrying two army bunks between them. Rodney followed them in, complaining about the lack of space. Before John could consider who was sleeping where, Ronon had dropped down onto the sofa, leaving Teyla and Rodney to deal with their own beds. John, naturally, was left to share the bed with Elizabeth.

"Well," he said, continuing their conversation and ignoring Rodney's mutterings. "If I was, I wouldn't have invited Larry, Curly and Mo."

#3  
Never in his life had John played a game of hide and seek like this. In comparison, he preferred the simple and playful version that kids got into. One person considered it and the rest hiding, hoping never to be found. Never had he considered having to deal with the rush that came with the game on such a large scale. Hiding for your life wasn't nearly as fun, and considering he was trapped in a small space with none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir, it was becoming a strange habit and the jokes that had gone between them recently would have made this situation laughable had there not been a Wraith snooping around the area. Not so much "A" Wraith as "A Hundred" Wraith.

He had to give himself credit though. Not only had he managed to keep Elizabeth alive and out of their reach, but he'd managed to find possibly the best hiding place on the planet. Even the rustling of MRI's hadn't managed to give away their position. Though Elizabeth's sneeze a couple of hours ago had perplexed a group of the hunters for a good hour before they decided to just leave someone nearby, listening intently for the next one. John hadn't worked out how the Wraith knew they were here - or more importantly how they knew Elizabeth would be here - but that was a moot point at the moment. Finding a way to get Elizabeth the hell out of hell and back to Atlantis was his top priority, followed closely by figuring out what had happened to Teyla and Rodney. Ronon was in a similar hiding place across the way. John had spotted him about an hour after shoving Elizabeth into the hole. At the time, Ronon had managed to expertly take out one of the Wraith without the other even noticing. Even now, they hadn't picked up on the fact that one of their group was missing.

Looking up at the sky, John took at a guess at the time of night. They'd been attacked around noon and now it was close to - if not past - midnight. He had to pull back quickly and press his back against the wall as one of the monsters passed close to their hide out. Beside him, Elizabeth paused at rubbing at her neck. She'd been massaging the same spot for at least an hour, possibly two now, and he knew he'd be getting the complaints about it from the moment they were out of this mess. But he couldn't do anything to help in here. They couldn't stand up, they could barely sit up, and there was only enough room for one of them to lay comfortably. Well, that was unless they lay pressed up against each other. He had already tried once to get her to lay down and get some sleep, but she'd refused. John knew her well enough. She wouldn't sleep until they were safe. She'd stubbornly hold out, afraid to miss an opportunity to escape. Either that or she was scared to death of being fed on in her sleep.

Catching her eye, he tried again to get her to lay down, motioning to the space and drawing his knees up to give her more room, but she shook her head again and quickly degraded into a yawn she couldn't possibly hide. Turning back to the gap, he gave Ronon the signal to stay hidden until morning and, his attention going back to Elizabeth, gave her a glare in argument. Another headshake and John let out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes there was just dealing with her. Sagging forward a little, John flexed his shoulders and started to consider that her reluctance was more to do with sharing the space with him, but it wouldn't be the first time. After their last bed-sharing adventure, Rodney had made sure everyone in the city had known he and Elizabeth had woken in a tangled heap. Though John wasn't really sure it classed as a heap with him flat on his back and Elizabeth's knee between his legs. That had only been half the problem and John, while embarrassed about the fact she could feel his body's response to her, had been extremely grateful that Rodney hadn't noticed in the slightest. Then again, there was always a chance Elizabeth's thigh, where his hand had been resting, had blocked that view from the scientist.

Heaving a sigh, John shifted down the wall a little more and twisted onto his side so he was laying along Elizabeth's outstretched legs. He adjusted his feet in the nook at the end of the space below the hole he could look out of before unzipping his vest and struggling out of it. He couldn't avoid brushing against her leg, or thinking, and not for the first time, how wonderful her thighs were and just how much he wanted.... Clearing his throat he reached out and grabbed her by the knee before dragging her down. Her hand on his arm tried to stop him and she gave him a scathing look. He didn't stop. She would lay down and they would get some sleep. Well, she would. He'd pretend until she was out then get comfortable and make sure none of the Wraith found them. The hint of a growl she let out with the sigh told him she wasn't pleased about the new arrangement. Somehow he didn't blame her. The floor wasn't exactly comfortable, her pillow was his left arm, and he knew she wouldn't have any room for her feet so she'd end up spending the night with her knees pressed against the wall in front of her.

"So?" he whispered. "You wanna play a game?" She huffed a laugh at him. "No? Wanna argue really loudly about being stuck in a stupid hiding place?"

"Not particularly. But we'll come back to that when we get back to Atlantis."

"Party pooper." He let the silence fall as she shifted. Getting comfortable on the hard ground wasn't the easiest thing to do and even less so with knees against one wall, feet on another, and her back pressed against him. John's jaw clenched when she shifted just so against him and the gasp she let out was just a little too loud for his liking and possibly her's.

"I think we're gonna have to have a different kind of discussion when this is over," she whispered. John could hear the tease in her voice and the smirk that came with it.

"Will I be able to blame it on the fact that women can't lay still?" He tried, biting off the end of the sentence as she shifted once more.

"This time, maybe, but last time... that wasn't about me fidgeting." John laughed quietly and let his head rest against her back. "Can I ask you something?" He had to cut off the end of the question with a hand over her mouth as another Wraith passed too close.

"Depends on if it has something to do with proximity - particularly ours at this moment in time." When she didn't answer for a few minutes he started to become curious. "So what was the question?"

"It's nothing."

"Elizabeth, you can't ask if you can ask a question and not expect me to wanna know the question." Silence again and John prodded her side. "Ask."

"Would you be... would..." she sighed in frustration. "If someone else where here, instead of me, would you..."

"Don't tell me you believe Rodney when he tells everyone I have a Kirk routine with off-world women."

"Well, he isn't the only one who's been saying it."

"So I flirt a little." Without even looking he knew Elizabeth's brow rose.

"You haven't answered the question yet."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Chicken."

"Get some sleep, you'll need your energy tomorrow - we might just have to make a run for it."

#4  
John shifted, turning onto his side and looking around the bright room. He let out a slightly frustrated sigh. Hotel rooms on Earth, because of an IOA meeting, were the last place he wanted to be, especially after the party the night before and even more so when the curtains were wide open and his head felt like it was trapped in a clamp. He squeezed his eyes shut and with a moan, turned his back to the window. Eyes flung open as he realised he wasn't alone in the bed and found himself looking at very tangled brown curls.

For the life of him, he couldn't remember coming back to his room with company. For that matter, he didn't remember coming back to his room at all. How could he not remember? He remembered talking to Elizabeth, complaining about the stuffy and boring party they were at and asking why politicians were so dull. He also remembered trying to correct himself and failing miserably. Elizabeth wasn't dull. Well, not all the time anyway. She had her moments. He clearly remembered her telling him it would be a bad idea to get drunk at one of these parties, and he'd agreed. He might have tried to liven things up. Which wasn't a hard thing to do. He also knew he had only had a couple of drinks, three at most. So how had he ended up in his room with a woman?

He swallowed when she stirred and started to turn over. As she stretched, he took in the fact that she had nothing on the top half of her body. Though he could only see to the tops of her breasts, he suspected the bareness went deeper... That was the wrong thing to think. Turning away as she shifted onto her back he caught sight of the red top draped haphazardly over the arm of a chair and a pair of very sexy looking French knickers on the seat. The bag next to the chair wasn't his, and he had to crease his brow as he caught sight of the Stargate program's civilian logo on it. Eyes wide, he turned a stunned face to look at a stunned Elizabeth.

"Oh my God," she breathed pushing up on the bed and quickly grabbing the covers. "What did we do?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't remember anything after you told me you only ever had one glass of wine at those parties."

"I don't," she said, almost in a whimper. "Okay," she started, looking around the room and he knew she was picking out the things that made it her's. A way to blame this on him was forming in his own mind before she managed the second, "Okay. Well..." She didn't know what to say beyond that and he couldn't blame her.

"Forget it ever happened?" he tried.

"Yes," she said with a small laugh. "If something happened, it's our secret."

"Agreed." Nervously, he looked around the room before letting his eyes drop to her bare shoulder and the hickey that hid at the crook of her neck. He had to lick his lips to try to wipe the smug smile off it. "I'll just figure out where my clothes ended up and..." he let his eyes flick to the hickey again. "Go." Elizabeth nodded and dropped back on the bed with an arm across her eyes.

Hoping the memory of last night would come back sooner or later - preferably sooner - John quickly slipped out of the bed and grabbed his things. He pulled on his pants as he grabbed his shirt, and with his shoes in hand, opened the door.

"Elizabeth," he said, pausing for her to move her arm. "Things won't be weird, right?"

Elizabeth laughed, grabbed the pillow from his side of the bed and threw it at him. He caught it, threw it back on the bed, and left.

#5  
Elizabeth could hear the rush of the blood through her body. It pounded through her ears like an ocean of horror. She was vaguely aware of the noise around her, muffled by the rush of blood and the beat of her heart mixed with the harshness of her own breath. A hand on her arm tried to pull her away, but she wouldn't go. She couldn't just leave him here.

"Elizabeth." The urgent tone in Carson's voice barely made it through the rest of the noise. "We need to go." No, they didn't. Not now. Not like this. He stepped into her view and shook her sharply. "Elizabeth. He's dead, lass, there's nothing we can do." The shake of her head was the only defiance to the statement she could manage, and instead of turning into Carson's urgings, she tried to take a step towards John's prone body as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No." Elizabeth sat up sharply in bed and looked around the dark room. Her heart was racing in her chest and the feeling of dread was still firmly holding onto her as though the dream had been real and she hadn't even known it. The bottle of water on her bedside was open and an opened pill pack sat beside it. She picked the packet up, looking with a touch of confusion at the label. Sleeping pills. She didn't remember taking them. For that matter, she couldn't really remember getting into bed. The tears dropped onto her chest, cold amongst the sweat she'd gained from tossing and turning. Almost as though she'd just realised she was crying, she dropped the box, letting it slip off the side of the bed to the floor and covered her face.

It didn't make sense. She couldn't remember much from the previous day. She knew why, knew that the drugs she'd been slipped on the last planet had induced hallucinations and, as Rodney had put it, reduced her memory to nothing more than shreds of fear and memories mixed into a bad stew. Somehow though, the image of John lying dead, was shockingly real. The sense of loss and the pain it all still seeped through her. She needed to know.

Pushing the tangle of covers off, she headed for the door, not bothering to pick up her robe or stop for a pair of slippers. She turned into the corridor, ignoring the stares of the night guard who patrolled the corridor and started jogging towards the stairs. Someone on the stairs down called her name, but she ignored them, picking up speed as the fear increased, her tears blurred her vision. She turned into the corridor and ran the distance to John's door, stopping only when she was stood right in front of it and reconsidered her actions. If she wasn't wrong, if it had been real, the crush of pain would kill her there and then. Heartbreak - her mother had once told her - was no laughing matter. The pain of it can suffocate a woman if she had found that one special man, the one man who would forever make her feel just right.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned, staring in shock and disbelief at him. The look on John's face told her she looked a mess and she couldn't stop the sob of relief that she let out before she completely lost herself in the fact that he was there, he was alive. He was there in a blink, his arms around her and a hand holding her head to his shoulder before she could even consider that she needed to touch him. His other hand on her back was comforting for a short time before he reached out and opened the door before guiding her into his room.

Not caring where he led her, she balled her hands into his shirt, afraid now that she was here with him that letting go would bring the dream to reality. It was stupid, and she knew it. This was John Sheppard. He'd gone into hundreds of bad situations and managed to come back in one piece - well most of the time anyway. She gasped as the edge of something hit the back of her legs and John lowered her down. She refused to let him go, pulling him down with her.

"Elizabeth, let me go," he said carefully. "I'm not going anywhere, but I need to change."

"No," the whisper was all she could manage. John's arms tightened around her and she felt the kiss on her forehead and the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

"Hey," he said, a hand drawing her face away from him until she had no choice but to look at him. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You can stay here if you want. Just let me get changed and we'll just lay down until you're ready to go back to sleep."

She could feel herself trembling, fatigued and drugged and shivering from the cold that now touched her skin as the heat from the nightmare settled. He knew this was coming. He knew before she did that the dreams would haunt her.

"You'll let me sleep here? In this bed?"

"I know it's small, but we've slept in worse places."

The memory of the hole and the Wraith were almost a joke now and the rumours that had followed their rescue the next morning had been the most entertaining of all. She suspected Rodney was responsible for the one that said without a doubt that they had actually had sex out there. Between then and now, Elizabeth had started to think they should have. Unconciously, she leaned into John, wanting to be back in the warmth and comfort of his arms and instead finding his lips with hers. She had to stop herself, had to consciously pull away from him. The effort of it drained a little more of her strength away and she had to take a deep breath before she could look at him.

"I think we're getting too comfortable with sleeping together," John said, then flinched at the way that sounded out loud. It made her smile nonetheless.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No," he said and her eyes flicked to his lips as he licked them. "Just always thought you kept a distance to be professional."

"Of all the times we've had to share a bed, name one that has ended professionally."

She watched him fake the thinking process, pulling faces as he considered. She knew there wasn't one. They'd always woken close or tangled, and each and every time she had known just what his mind had been thinking in the middle of the night - or before on at least one occasion. When he met her eyes again, she didn't give him the chance to answer. Whatever he would say would come with a smirk and she wanted to wipe it off before it started. She kissed him again, using the grip on his shirt to pull him closer and wondered just how far she could go with him before he stopped her or she decided now wasn't the best time.

Taking her chances, she loosened her grip on his shirt and moved her hands down to his stomach. The muscles in his chest flexed with the movement and she moaned her approval. Bad dreams, tiredness, and whatever drugs were in her system be damned, she wanted to feel every aspect of him and remember it vividly in the morning. Very vividly.

She gathered up the edge of his shirt and quickly tugged it up, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it over his head and drop it on the floor beside her. Her hands were quickly back on his chest as she daringly pressed herself forward into the hands that had gone to her sides. She wanted him to touch, to explore, to do what he wanted, but instead he pushed her back and stood up. He'd changed his mind. She knew it. He'd decided in the course of the kiss that he had no feelings for her. All those times she'd felt him pressed against her, were nothing more than a man's need, a tease at being so close to a woman.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, wondering if she should leave. Go back to her room and cry herself to sleep for making a fool of herself. The pounding of her heart was back, the sound blocking out the movement of John. Pacing, she thought, considering how to deal with her, how to deal with the fact that he now knew just how she felt, what she wanted. Licking the taste of him off her lips, she got up and not daring to look at him, headed for the door.

The hand on her arm was a shock, but not nearly as shocking as the one on her side that tugged her back by the shirt she had on. She turned to face him, wondering what he had to say now, wondering if he was still going to offer her the bed for the night when he released her arm and used both to press her back to the wall beside the door. The kiss that followed was sharp and more passionate than anything she'd had with any other man and it made her tingle from head to toe as hands slipped under her top and drew it up so he could cup her breasts. She gasped, separating from the kiss and gave him a daring look to see what he'd do next.

He pulled away slightly, giving himself enough distance to pull the t-shirt up over her head before he dropped his face to her neck and started a slow path down. Hands back on her waist, Elizabeth suddenly became aware of what she was wearing. The cami-top hadn't been too bad, but the shorts she had on were very, very short and barely covered the whole of her backside. She knew he'd seen too much when his hands slipped over her hips to cup her backside, pulling her close against him. His erection pressed against her long enough for her to realise he wasn't wearing pants anymore. In the time he'd pulled away, and she'd decided it was over, he had managed to undress down to his boxers. At least she thought he was still wearing boxers.

Back over her hips, his hands took hold of the edge of her shorts and pulled them down. He followed them down, dropping to his knees and she knew what he was going to do a second before he placed the kiss on her stomach. She stopped him, looking down at him and taking in the fact that he was actually completely naked.

"Later." It was all she could manage as she drew him back up.

"There's gonna be a later?" he asked, smirk in place as he lifted her leg to hook over his hip.

"That depends on how long you can stay awake," she joked, tilting her hips towards him and dropping her head back against the wall at the contact. John pressed forward, trapping her between him and the wall and rocked himself against her for a moment.

"I can stay up all night," he said, always so sure of himself. He paused only to adjust the angle of her hip. "But I doubt you could."

She would have argued, challenged him, but he picked that moment to press himself inside her and all that came out was a gurgle of noise that she quickly bit back as she sucked in her lower lip. It wasn't the best of angels for her and she shifted as John pressed himself completely against her. His breath against her neck felt strangely good and she wondered if he was at all comfortable with his head against the wall behind her. His hands gripped her, flexing in place before finding a new spot, massaging and molding her into place as he rocked against her. As he squeezed her thigh, letting out a moan with the action, he pulled her leg a little higher before quickly changing his stance. Hands came up quickly, pushing her arms up from holding onto his shoulders to wrapping around his neck and, had she any sense of thought, she would have questioned the move before he gripped her hips and lifted her a little higher up the wall.

Elizabeth gasped at the sudden change of angle and had to quickly hook her other leg over his hip to stop herself from slipping to the ground. John paused and groaned as she tightened on him. She bit her lip as he started moving again, a faster pace, more urgent and now pressing deeper inside her. He breathed something that sounded somewhat like her name as she felt the fluttering low in her stomach. They should have done this long ago, should have kissed the first time they'd shared a bed, should have made love the first day back in Atlantis after being trapped by the Wraith. Heck, if she was gonna think like that, it should have been two years ago after they'd survived the storm and Kolya or even that first night in Atlantis after every one was back safe and sound. Two and a half years of sexual tension was far too much.

It was the last thought she had, along with the fleeting thought of the first time she'd seen him in nothing but boxer shorts - an accidental time she'd walked into the infirmary and stepped around the divider to his bed. She tightened her fingers on the back on his neck, letting one grip the short hairs as her whole body tensed and she felt the orgasm wash over her. She bit into her lip, trying hard not to scream his name or thank any god that was perverted enough to be paying attention. John's movements became suddenly urgent and she could feel him struggling between the feeling and the need to pull away. She didn't want him to move, didn't want to feel the loss of him in any way, shape, or form at that moment in time so she squeezed her legs tighter around him as he came, pressing his face into her neck to muffle his moans.

Elizabeth couldn't stop her body from relaxing completely against him, letting him hold her completely in place. He was quick to change how he held her and she knew he had worked out that her fatigue had finally got the better of her. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the wall and moved carefully to the bed before setting her down just as gently. She didn't let him pull away, she wanted to be sure first.

"You're not leaving, right?"

John smiled and quickly kissed her. "I wanna clean us up," he said, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "You rest. I'll be here all night."

She could barely manage the smile she knew spread on her face before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
